


A lonely person with mistakes

by Myro_Phyro



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myro_Phyro/pseuds/Myro_Phyro
Summary: Hi, my name is Myro. It isn't actually that, but its the only nane i could think of. This is me sharing stuff about my personal life because I have no who will listen. This is a rant.
Comments: 1





	A lonely person with mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rant.

Hello, as I stated before my name is Myro, I am a very lonely person who is closed off. A few monthes back I thought about killing myself. I filled this thing up with water and was thinking of puting my head into. The only reason I didn't was because I thought that would be to pathetic, even for me. That was the only thing stoping me for drowning myself. I have had many thoughts about killing myself and that was the closest I got to killing myself.

I don't have any real problems to cause these thoughts, I mean my mom has multible mental illines that make me and my siblings fear for her life when she locks her door with her inside and by herself for a few hours. And maybe my dad did leave us and we don't have a lot of money. But other than that there is nothing wrong with my life. I have three siblings, and a kinda brother. I live in a normal and quiet nieborhood.

I reached out for help awhile back. I still haven't gotten any. I hate myself, a lot and I berate myself. One time while mad I insulted myself in my room and my mom heard and thought i was talking to myself and grounded me. Its not like I ever leave my house in the first place. I have no friends. The friends I used to have no longer speak to me. I want to get better, but life seems to only get harder.

I have a fear of failure, every bad grade I get leaves my mom a bit more disapointed. I used to get As and Bs to please my mom, but lately I feel like living has become too much? I feel like every time I close my eyes, I'd be fine if i never opened then again. I have nothing to live for. I decided why should some grades that will never really matter effect me. I am closed off, everytime I met someone new I either don't care about a thing and appear insesative or i care about every little thing and can only mumble. I want to sleep. For the last two years I haven't been able to get a lot of sleep. I stay awake fearing that when I go to sleep my family and everyone I care about will die and I will end up on a dying world by myself.

I honestly don't really know why I'm writing this. Or why I am posting this, maybe later I can write some poems and stories about a life I haven't lived. If you read thoutgh this all I hope you have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont think anyone who knows me in real life will know this is me. If you do, please don't tell people about this, there is a reason I wrote this and didn't speak to others about it.


End file.
